vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
CosMo
. |debut = October 2007 |currently = Present |labels = LOiD, KARENT |associations = syuri22, Nanashi, GAiA, StoryTeller, Cosmodriver, CHEMICAL SYSTEM LE |genre = Denpa |official = Website: Chemical System LE |url = Niconico, YouTube, Muzie Gallery: pixiv Twitter |playlist = (My List Kuroneko Antique My List) |content= #"Dennou Skill (short)" (Miku) (Oct.02.2007) #"Dennou Skill" (Miku) (Oct.08.2007) #"Hatsune Miku no Bousou" (Miku) (Oct.22.2007) #"Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END-" (Miku) (Nov.08.2007) #"Uta Hako://H" (Miku) (Dec.03.2007) #"Den-nou Skill!" (Miku, Len) (Jan.06.2008) #"Hatsune Miku no Shuuen" (Miku) (Jan.23.2008) #"0" (Miku) (Feb.16.2008) #"Snow-white Medium -Dennou Maximum Style-" (Miku, Len) (Feb.29.2008) #"Mahou Shoujo Radical Paint" (Miku) (Mar.17.2008) #"Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END- (Long Version)" (Miku) (Apr.08.2008) #"∞ (Infinity)" (Miku) (May.05.2008) #"Hatsune Miku no Bousou (Rev.)" (Miku) (May.14.2008) #"Miku to Piano to Fantasy" (Miku) (Jun.09.2008) #"Mahou Shoujo Radical Paint" (Len) (Jul.06.2008) #"Packaged (Bousou Cover Ver.)" (Miku) (Aug.30.2008) #"Θ (Theta/Kapseru)" (Miku) (Sep.13.2008) #"Kagamine Len no Bousou (Long Ver)" (Len) (Sep.29.2008) #"Shoujo no Kuusou Teien" (Miku) (Nov.05.2008) #"Entei Soukuu no Joshou" (Miku, Rin) (Dec.20.2008) #"Uta Hako://K" (Rin & Len) (Dec.24.2008) #"Miyako Wasure" (Rin) (May.11.2009) #"Roshin Yuukai -Hard R.K. Mix-" (Rin) (Jun.01.2009) #"Kuusou Teien Izonshou" (Rin) (Jun.09.2009) #"Shin Sekai" (Miku Instrumental) (Jul.02.2009) #"ANTI THE∞HOLIC" (Luka, Rin) (Jul.29.2009) #"Nijiiro ＊ Adventure (STG-Remake)" (Miku) (Sep.02.2009) #"R-18" (Miku) (Nov.09.2009) #"Infinit∞HOLiC" (Miku, Luka, Rin) (Nov.16.2009) #"Dokubou Stellar Theater" (Luka) (Dec.07.2009) #"Magical☆Neko Len Len" (Len) (Dec.14.2009) #"Hatsune Miku no Tomadoi (Long ver)" (Miku) (Mar.21.2010) #"Hatsune Miku no Bousou (Long ver)" (Miku) (Apr.13.2010) #"Hatsune Miku no Bunretsu→Hakai" (Miku) (Jun.02.2010) #"Hatsune Miku no Gekishou -LONG VERSION-" (Miku) (Jul.09.2010) #"Sayonara,Joushiki-Kuukan" (Miku) (Aug.4.2010) #"Let's play with Hatsune Miku -LONG VERSION-" (Miku) (Aug.30.2010) #"Haito Ateliesta ni te" (Rin & Len) (Nov.22.2010) #"Melt (Soft-L.M.mix)" (Luka) (Dec.27.2010) #"The Runaway Boy and Lost Girl" (GUMI) (Feb.13.2011) #"The Nun and Idol Girl" (Miku) (Mar.23.2011) #"The Way of Kagamine MAD" (Rin, Len) (June.03.2011) #"Dr.Realist" (Gackpo) (Aug.24.2011) #"The Lost Girl and the Meteor Gentleman" (Gackpo, GUMI) (Aug.24.2011) #"Dystopia Zipangu" (GUMI) (Sep.14.2011) #E? Aa, Sou (Hard-R.K.G.M.REMIX)" (Rin, GUMI) (Oct.07.2011) #"Yuruyurari" (GUMI) (Oct.27.2011) #"Disappearance of Hatsune Miku -cinematic mix-" (Miku) (Dec.13.2011) #"UltraHardAttacks of OddMusiK (cosmobsp-style)" (Miku/arrange) (Dec.19.2011) #"The Childish Girl and the Grown-Up World" (GUMI) (Apr.23.2012) #"The Adventurous Girl and the Miniature Garden Game" (Miku) (May.08.2012) #"The Radio Girl and the Fantastic Garden" (Miku) (Jun.22.2012) #"The Dynamic Leap 0→∞" (Jul.01.2012) #"Star Girl and the Illusory Musical Parade" (Album Crossfade) (Jul.30.2012) #"The Reincarnated Girl and Reincarnated Boy" (Rin, Len) (Aug.13.2012) #"Sadistic.Music∞Factory" (Miku) (Aug.27.2012) #"Escape From Dystopia" (MAYU) (Oct.25.2012) #"Rakugakist" (GUMI) (Jan.15.2013) #"AI Shoujo to Shinsou Shinkai" (Apr.30.2013) #"Asamuraskiiro no Endroll" (May.02.2013) #"HΨ=Sekai Souzou=EΨ" (IA, GUMI) (May.13.2013) #"Shonen Noa to Φ no Kaigou" (GUMI) (Jul.02.2013) #"Shuuten" (Miku) (Aug.09.2013) #"Boku wa Kuuki ga Yomenai" (GUMI) (Sep.03.2013) #"Dystopia Rock Hero" (GUMI) (Dec.09.2013) #"G-garden" (instrumental) (Jan.05.2014) #"Anti the EuphoriaHOLiC" (Rin, IA) (Jan.30.2014) #"Chat Noir no Boukensho" (v flower) (Jun.13.2014) #"Bamboo Sword Girl" (GUMI) (Jun.26.2014) #"Real Hatsune Miku no shōshitsu" (GUMI) (Jul.29.2015) #"R.I.P. Gossip no Umi" (GUMI) (Nov.1.2015) #"Story×Teller" (GUMI) (Nov.06.2015) #"Hakai to Souzou no Sora Sou Teien" (GUMI) (Dec.19.2015) #"#Dareka Kono Itami ni Namae o Tsukete Kudasai" (GUMI, Miku) (May.14.2016) #"Usagi no Kimochi" (Miku) (Jun.06.2016) #"Ima Made mo, Kono Toki mo, Kore Kara moー" (Miku) (Mar.15.2017) #"LapinNoir" (Yukari) (Jun.11.2017) #"Demnorth Kills" (Miku) (Oct.09.2017) #"Uta Hako://H" (2017 Remake) (Miku) (Dec.22.2017) #"Hatsune Miku no Shuuen II" (Miku) (Jan.18.2018) #"0 (2018 Remake)" (Miku) (Feb.25.2018) #"Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu (2018 Remake)" (Miku) (Apr.08.2018) #"∞ (2018 Remake)" (Miku) (May.05.2018) #"Hatsune Miku no Tomadoi (2018 Remake)" (Miku) (Jun.07.2018) #"Hatsune Miku no Bunretsu→Hakai (2018 Remake)" (Miku) (Jul.07.2018) #"Hatsune Miku no Gekishou (2018 Remake)" (Miku) (Aug.05.2018) #"Kanshou Masochist" (Miku) (Aug.25.2018) #"21 Seiki no Komesoudou" (Len) (Apr.03.2019) #"Bishoujo Pandemic" (GUMI) (Jun.08.2019) #"Rakugakist" (GUMI) (Jun.26.2019) #"COLORFUL VOICE" (MIKU, GUMI) (Jun.29.2019)}} Songs / Featured Works |videoeditor = Owata-P |vocaloid = Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, KAITO, Hatsune Miku |description = This song has entered the Hall of Fame. |nnd_id = sm9088704 |yt_id = 7E2UzaP22ZM }} }} Discography KARENT Singles Compilation Albums Gallery Games = |-| Merchandising = Category:Producer Category:Illustrator Category:Composer Category:Producer on YouTube Category:Producer on NicoNico Category:Producer on Muzie